Episode 13 The Snows of Kilimanjaro/Image Gallery
Ep 13 After Recording.jpg Ash has nightmares.png Ash Wakes up.png Arthur gets serious.png Arthur lays dead on the ground.jpg Arthur's death close up.png Arthur's death.png Eiji, Bones, and Kong rush to the fight with Ash & Arthur.png Eiji rushes to reach Ash.png Ash doges Arthur's knife.jpg Cain and Sing.png Stopped at the wrong second.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's not a leopard.jpg Eiji asleep on the couch.jpg Ash tells Eiji I don't want you seeing me like this.jpg Eiji awake.png Ash hears Eiji's voice.png Eiji tells himself and never again....jpg Eiji tells himself balled up like a little child.jpg Eiji tells himself I'll go back to Japan.jpg Eiji tells himself it pained me.jpg Eiji tells himself will I come back.jpg Eiji tells himself you cried for help.jpg Eiji tells himself you cried for your mother.jpg Sing tells Cain no, i'm not.jpg Sing tells Arthur or is there a reason you don't want me here.jpg Sing tells Cain I don't get why it's so hard for you. It's really easy for us.jpg Sing tells Ash you remembered me. I'm flattered.jpg Eiji tells Ash right.png Arthur about to strike Ash.jpg Ash yells at Eiji to not see him like this.jpg Sing gets angry at Cain.jpg Eiji tells himself is it about you killing Shorter.png Eiji pretends not to notice.png Eiji tells himself Ash don't die.png Eiji tells Kong and Bones to tell Ash to take care of himself.jpg Satisfied Arthur.png Arthur's death.jpg Arthur's fingers sliced.jpg Ash stops Arthur's knife.jpg The leopard's death in the snow.jpg Bones tells Ash but you said he was one of us now.jpg Kong tells Ash what did Cain say.jpg Kong tells Ash he reminds me of little Skipper. I've become attached to him.jpg Wookie tells Arthur you okay.jpg Bones tells Ash he'll think he's been betrayed, and hate you for it.jpg Ash tells Eiji humans can be funny.png Ash tells Eiji they don't understand death, but they instinctively fear it.png Ash tells Eiji I've never feared death, but I've never wished for it either.png Ash tells Eiji there were so many times when I felt death would be better.png Ash tells Eiji one thing I'll admit to not being normal is that I don't fear death.png Ash dodges the bullet Arthur shot at him.jpg Ash arrives to meet with Cain and Arthur.jpg Arthur about to attack Ash again in the past.jpg Arthur licks Ash's blood on the knife.jpg Arthur looks at his fingers.jpg Arthur looks up at Ash getting ready to slice his fingers.jpg Arthur reaches out to Ash.jpg Arthur tells Cain fine, I have nothing to hide anyway.png Arthur remembers Ash dodging his knife.jpg Arthur sits on the bed.jpg Arthur trips over Ash's legs.jpg Arthur tells Cain what's up.jpg Cain tells Arthur damn you.jpg Cain tells Arthur you just worry for yourself.jpg Cain's men yell boss.jpg Sing picks up Ash's gun.jpg Some of Cain's men get shot in the subway station.jpg Sing throws the gun to Ash.jpg Arthur and Ash get ready to fight each other with knifes.jpg Arthur backs away from Ash stabbing him with blood on his shirt.jpg Arthur looks at Ash walking towards him and Cain.jpg Arthur looks at Wookie's gun.jpg Arthur runs over to Ash with a knife.jpg Arthur tells Ash die!.jpg Arthur tells Ash time for you to die.png Arthur tells Ash you're going to hurl blood this time.jpg Arthur tells Cain can't pull anything with a trigger.jpg Arthur tells Cain so, where is he.jpg Arthur tells his men get a grip. This is our chance.jpg Arthur tells his men Stay calm, he's alone.jpg Arthur tells his men we're pulling out.jpg Arthur tells his men what did you say.jpg Arthur tells Cain this is none of his business.jpg Arthur's men start shooting at Ash, Cain, and Sing.jpg Ash jumps away from Arthur.jpg Ash catches the gun.png Ash collapses on the subway tracks.jpg Ash dodges Arthur's attack.jpg Ash gets his foot caught in a plank.jpg Ash gets ready to find Arthur.jpg Ash gets slashed across the side from Arthur's knife.jpg Ash kicks Arthur off of him.jpg Ash rolls into the subway train.jpg Ash runs on the subway train.jpg Ash shoots Arthur's men.jpg Ash slashes Arthur's face.jpg Ash takes his jacket off.png Ash throws his jacket away.jpg Ash tells Kong and Bones I know. Alex knows what to do if something happens.jpg Ash tells Cain and Sing a train's coming.jpg Ash turns around the pillar and starts shooting.jpg Ash watches Arthur's next move.jpg Ash tells Arthur you bastard....jpg Ash stabs Arthur in the chest.jpg Ash tells Arthur can't hear you.jpg Ash tells Arthur this is my territory now, as agreed.jpg Ash tells Arthur want more.jpg Ash tells Arthur you coward!.jpg Ash tells Cain Sing Soo-Ling.jpg Cain and his men wait for Arthur and Ash.jpg Cain tells Arthur too bad, you're wrong.jpg Cain tells Arthur you've done it now.jpg Cain tells Ash and Arthur I see, So, how about it.jpg Cain tells Ash and Arthur then it's settled. Give me your guns.jpg Cain tells his men stand back.jpg Cain tells his men we're going after Arthur. Give him what he deserves.jpg Cain tells Sing are you Ash's fan.jpg Cain tells Sing how did he get that train.jpg Cain tells Sing impossible. This line won't run till morning.jpg Cain tells Sing take it, boy.jpg Cain tells Sing who are you.jpg Cain's men start cheering.jpg One of Arthur's men gets shot on the subway train by Ash.jpg One of Arthur's men tells Arthur around the 6th car.jpg One of Arthur's men tells the others no need to be afraid, he's unarmed.jpg One of Arthur's men yells there he is.jpg Sing looks down the subway station.jpg Sing tells Ash left.jpg Sing tells Ash, Cain, and Arthur I have the right to witness this fight.jpg Sing tells Cain give me Ash's gun.jpg Sing tells Cain no, I'm not.jpg Sing tells his men to Coney Island.jpg Sing whistles to his men.jpg Sing's men start cheering.jpg Some of Sing's men come out of hiding.jpg Some of Sing's men come out of the subway tracks.jpg A police helicoper arives in front of Ash.jpg Arthur and Ash run at each other one more time.jpg Arthur and Ash stare at each other on the subway tracks.jpg Arthur starts running on the subway train.jpg Arthur tells Ash aren't you going to ask why I hate you so.jpg Arthur tells Ash bring it on.jpg Arthur tells Ash but that's why I hate you even more.jpg Arthur tells Ash finally, we won't have to be haunted by each other anymore.jpg Arthur tells Ash I hate you with all my soul.jpg Arthur tells Ash I lose. Kill me.jpg Arthur tells Ash let me put you down.jpg Arthur tells Ash then do it.png Arthur tells Ash yeah, you never asked for it.jpg Arthur tells Ash you want me to blow my brains out.jpg Arthur tells himself and when it does, you'll breathe your last breath, Ash.jpg Arthur tells his men just another punk. Don't glorify him!.jpg Arthur tells his men the sun is about to come up.jpg Arthur tells one of his men shut your brainless crap. He's just a human!.jpg Arthur tries to attack Ash with his knife.jpg Arthur's men start running towards him on the subway train.jpg Ash and Arthur circle each other.jpg Ash becomes in pain from Arthur's knife attack.jpg Ash begins to shoot at Arthur's men on the subway train.png Ash breathes heavily.jpg Ash closes his eyes thinking that he might die.png Ash gets ready to shoot one of Arthur's men on the other side of the subway train.jpg Ash hides up against the subway train.jpg Ash looks at Arthur on the subway train.jpg Ash looks at the crowd.jpg Ash raises his knife to the crowd.png Ash sets his gun down on the subway seat.jpg Ash shoots some of Arthur's men at the subway door.jpg Ash stands by one of Arthur's men as he's getting ready to shoot one of Arthur's men.jpg Ash tells Arthur stop running away from me and fight.jpg Ash tells Arthur yeah. But it's not my fault.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't look at me like that.jpg Ash tells Eiji either way, he must've known that he wouldn't be able to make it back.jpg Ash tells Eiji go back to Japan.jpg Ash tells Eiji have you ever thought about death.png Ash tells Eiji I don't want you seeing me like this!.jpg Ash tells Eiji I guess you're right.jpg Ash tells Eiji it's in the novel, The Snows of Kilimanjaro.png Ash tells Eiji near its peak lies the shriveled and frozen carcass of a leopard.png Ash tells Eiji or had he climbed higher and higher as if possessed by some urge.jpg Ash tells Eiji right.jpg Ash tells Eiji there's a mountain in Kilimanjaro 19,710 feet high, deep in the snow.jpg Ash tells Eiji was he trying to go back. Or to keep going higher.jpg Ash tells Eiji what was the leopard doing so high up there.jpg Ash tells Eiji when I think of my death, I think of that leopard.jpg Ash tells Eiji why had he climbed so high up the mountain.png Ash tells himself as if I could resist anyways....jpg Ash tells himself I might die this time.png Ash tells himself the sun will rise.png Ash turns around to see Arthur running.jpg Ash whirls his knife in the air.jpg Ash yells Frederick.jpg Ash's bullet hits one of Arthur's men.jpg Bones tells Eiji Boss is fighting Arthur now at East Broadway Station.jpg Bones tells Eiji go on now.jpg Bones tells Eiji good thing you're up.jpg Bones tells Eiji jump on!.png Bones tells Eiji this is hard on us too, okay.jpg Bones tells Eiji we got word that Boss isn't at the station anymore.jpg Bones tells Eiji where's your stuff.jpg Bones tells Eiji yeah, sure. Of course.jpg Bones tells Kong at least we can tell Boss we tried.jpg Bones tells Kong that idiot.jpg Bones tells Kong we'll just get a few knocks on the head that's all.png Charlie tells Ash don't resist. You're surrounded.jpg Charlie tells Jenkins Coney Island.jpg Charlie tells Jenkins the last stop on the F Line is....png Eiji becomes shocked to hear Ash tell him I don't want you to see me like this.png Eiji looks at Ash after hearing him talk about the leopard.jpg Eiji runs to the ambulance.jpg Eiji says Ash's name after hearing him say dying would seem so sweet and tempting then.jpg Eiji slams into Bones and Kong.jpg Eiji stands in the crowd seeing Ash still alive.png Eiji stands in the middle of the crowd as the crowd cheers for Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash besides, you're not a leopard.jpg Eiji tells Ash humans can change their destiny.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong you're hiding something.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong Ash is gone. Do you know where he is.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong can I have some time alone. I won't run away or anything.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong can't you go any faster.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong did something happen to Ash.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong what time is it.jpg Eiji tells himself Ash, don't die.jpg Eiji tells himself Ash....jpg Eiji tells himself but is it really so.jpg Eiji tells himself if you've decided that it's for the best, I'll go with your decision.jpg Eiji tells himself it can't happen.jpg Eiji tells himself I've heard it so many times.jpg Eiji tells himself no....jpg Eiji tells himself we live in different worlds.jpg Eiji tells himself your fearless willpower....jpg Eiji tells people move, let me through.jpg Eiji tells police take me with him. I'm his friend!.jpg Eiji wakes up and tells himself Ash.jpg Eiji wakes up from sleeping on the couch.jpg Eiji watches Ash collapse.png Eiji watches the result of the fight.jpg Eiji yells Ash through the crowd.png Eiji yells to Ash stop!.jpg Kong tells Ash yeah, he's got the mafia with him.jpg Kong tells Bones and Eiji it seems like the cops are on to it, too.jpg Kong tells Bones I can't anymore. I can't keep it a secret.jpg Kong tells Eiji hey.jpg One of Arthur's men tells him he got them all.jpg One of the police men tells Jenkins and Charlie they're moving along the F Line.jpg Police tell Ash freeze! Put down your weapon.jpg Sing, Cain, and the others look back at the police.jpg Sing notices Ash and Arthur fighting.jpg Sing tells Cain up there. Ash's right shoulder is gashed.jpg Sing tells Cain you know my answer.jpg Sing tells himself unbelievable. I'm nothing like compared to him.jpg Sing tells his men there they are.jpg Sing tells police let go, I didn't do anything.jpg The bathroom in Ash and Eiji's apartment.jpg The clock in Ash and Eiji's apartment.jpg The police tell everyone everybody freeze! Resist and we'll open fire.jpg Police grab ahold of Eiji.jpg Eiji walks into the elevator.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries